1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device on which a COF (Chip On Film) type driving IC (Integrated Circuit) is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of information society, there has been an increasing demand for flat panel display devices which are light, thin, short, and small. Such flat panel display devices may include, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electrophoretic display, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an inorganic electroluminescent (EL) display, a field emission display, a surface-conduction electron-emitter display, a plasma display, etc. Further, among such flat panel display devices, a demand for a flexible display device, which can be bent or folded when a user desires to do so, or which is manufactured through bending or folding processes, has been extended.
Such a flexible display device includes a display region, on which a plurality of pixels are arranged to display an image, and a non-display region, on which a plurality of pads are arranged and no image is displayed. Further, a driver IC, in which a driving circuit for driving the pixels arranged on the display region is integrated, is arranged on the non-display region. For example, the driver IC may be mounted in the form of a TCP or COF, which can be bent toward a rear surface of the display region to arrange the driver IC with a compact structure.